


Out of the Dark

by DestinyFreeReally



Series: 100 Swan Queen Ficlets [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally





	Out of the Dark

     "Have you been sitting in the dark all night?" Regina found Emma alone in her room, sitting at the edge of the foot of her bed, knees drawn in and closed off. 

     "Been in the dark the last couple months, haven't I?" Emma flicked a smile but then let it defeat her, she let it fall false. Her cheeks felt wet and her voice sounded sleepy and raw, even to her. "How did you do it?" Emma finally looked up to meet Regina's eyes, and Regina took that as an invitation to sit adjacent on the bed.

     "Emma, I was evil, not just wearing it's cape." She sighed and tucked hair behind her ears. "It was a lot different." She offered the soft smile she had, and suddenly wondered if she should even be here. But someone should, she knew, and well...

     "I meant, how did you give up your happy ending with Daniel. With Robin. I almost made you give up your happy ending with Robin."Emma felt exhausted and she was sure she looked worse. But what did it even matter.

    Regina swallowed hard and stretched a tentative hand to Emma's hair; to comfort her, to ease her, to give her any peace she could. 

    "You don't give up, but you know your happy ending was never destined to be a man, and... You come out of the dark." Manicured fingers barely fanned momentarily to let a soft, almost candle-like haze settle in the room. "You come out of the dark, Emma Swan." Regina whispered into Emma's hair, wrapping her arms around the blonde and mourned with her- for her, and wished there was more Emma would let her do.


End file.
